Meeting You
by Salya Darken
Summary: Kite is wondering through a forest... when she meets Kiba. blah. Kiba x Oc.


Title: meeting you

Warning: OOC and fluff

Rate: T

Couples: Kiba x Oc, Kite

Disclaimer: I don't own Wolf's Rain nor it's characters. I only own my ocs.

Comment from writer: I'm bored and in a wolf mood. So why not play with this pairing? xD

Edited by: no one since I need another editor since Amia is too busy to edit my stories.

.:One-shot:.

She sighed lightly as she wondered through the forest. She was looking for the city that she left her sister in, yet she forgot where it was. She hated her memory at times and this was one of them. Her left leg was in pain yet the blood was dry. She didn't mind the pain since she wanted out of the forest.

Getting slightly annoyed, she stopped and sat down. She looked around as she can smell someone was near yet she didn't know the smell. She shift to her human form and stood up. She moved her left arm close to her mouth and started to lick the cut as she started to walk again.

Her long black hair moved slightly from the light wind as she felt a calming air as she came to a river. She lower her arm and blinked. She remembered the river yet couldn't recall any of the details. She shook her head. "Kite, you can't keep this up." She told herself. Soon after she shifted back to her pure white furred wolf form. She walked over to the river and licked some of the water.

She felt eyes on her yet turned it out as she stepped into the water. The coldness felt good against her hurting arm and paws. It felt so good that she soon laid down into the water as her tail moved slowly yet happily behind her.

~in the shadows~

Near by, stood another white wolf yet it was a male. He had smelt her near by and went to see what the smell was. He had followed the female wolf slowly yet silently from a far, not sure if she was going to attack or not.

After watching her lay down into the river, he noticed that she wasn't going to attack him. That or she didn't noticed his smell. He stood there, watching her for a bit, before walking out of the shadows of the trees and over to the river.

~with Kite~

She looked over at the male wolf as she watched him walk over to the river near her. She didn't move nor take her golden eyes off him. How long has she saw another wolf yet a lone another white wolf? She didn't know.

"Are you hurt?" The male asked after he drank some from the river.

She thought a bit before answering. "Yes…" She stood out of the water and walked out of the river and went over to an near by area where the sunlight was then laid down.

He walked over to her and sat down. "How did you get hurt?"

She looked up at him, their golden eyes locked. "An hunter…."

He nodded, not asking about it anymore. Seeing how she didn't really want to talk about it. "I'm Kiba..."

She thought a bit then laid her head down on her front paws. "Kite…."

Kiba leaned down and shiffed her gently. "It's nice to meet you.. Kite." He said softly.

Kite twitched slightly at how close he was yet didn't say anything nor move. She felt an odd feeling coming from him. It was almost calming.

He leaned up and tilted his head, watching her. He can see that she was upset about something yet he didn't know what nor how he could tell. He opened his mouth to ask but closed it when she sat up.

She sighed lightly as she shifted from wolf to human. She ran her right hand through her long black hair. "Kiba, what are you looking for?" She asked slowly. Sadly since her far was still wet, it made her white shirt lightly seethrough, her blue jean jacket was dropping small water drops onto the grass as her black jeans looked tight.

Kiba shifted to his human form shortly after. "Paradise… I guess." He said softly. In fact, he didn't know. Just just followed his heart and went wherever it sent him.

Kite looked at him. Seeing his human form made her remember her old pack. How, she didn't know. She was the only white wolf in her old pack, so seeing another white wolf was rare, yet his human form… It made her think of her past that she didn't want to think of. Oddly, as she silently stared at him, her left arm reached over and touched his cheek softly.

The male wolf blinked as he felt her touch then he looked down to see the sleeve of her jacket was cut. He reached over and gently touched her arm near the cut, making her flinich. "Is this where you were hurt?"

She blinked then nodded. "Yes.. The hunter shot at me, only hitting me there… Why do you ask?"

He looked over at her. "I'm not sure..."

They became silent. Oddly as it was, they both felt something was pulling them together yet at the same time, pulling them apart. But the two wolves talked a bit as Kite healed up. Soon after they when there different ways. Only for fact to have them meet again in 2 years later.

End

R&R for more.

should I do one where they re-meet as humans aka after the ending of the anime?


End file.
